Romanian Rhapsody
by aki.ari
Summary: AU - He'd worked too hard for the old man to screw it up now, and the only way out of it was to convince him to call off the engagement. Who better to make pose as his lover than the adorable boy working for him? Yullen


**Romanian Rhapsody**

"There is no fucking way!" Kanda hissed into the phone slamming it down with the intent to break it, cobalt eyes smouldering with unbridled fury.

Yuu Kanda had always been a rather hot tempered man. He couldn't stand the idiocy of others, especially that of his eccentric foster father. As soon as he'd reached the age of eighteen he left home, moving halfway around the country. Despite the frequent calls from his father to visit, Kanda had resolved never to go back to that accursed place, and for five years he didn't. So when said father of his called saying that he'd found a young woman for him to wed and that he had to come back home or they were going to go to him, he'd literally been ready to murder the next person he saw.

He had to find a way to get out of this. There was no way in hell he was letting his father anywhere near his new life - that would shoot his years of hard work straight to hell. At age twenty-three, Kanda was the curator of a high end auction house, dealing primarily with antiquities. In his position he could give orders and appraise the pieces without having to deal with clients, which was one of the reasons he'd stayed on.

He hadn't been thinking about going into such a field when he'd moved to San Francisco, he'd just put a border between him and Tiedoll along with moving to the opposite coast, and though he was relieved to have finally put some distance between him and the dysfunctional "family" of his, he'd needed a job.

He'd been hired at the auction house for menial tasks, moving boxes of antiquities and running errands. It had never occurred to him that a random job he'd taken to get by would have evolved to where he was now. Having only graduated high school, there wasn't much one could aspire to do without some form of further study or training, so It had been a stroke of luck for him that he'd been quite versed in history especially from his country of birth, Japan. By chance he'd aided in some appraisals and acted as the translator for a Japanese client with little experience in the English language.

From there he'd climbed the ranks and within two years had made it to his own office, with his own assistants and a fat pay check. There was no way in hell he was going to let his father walk in on that and start making trouble with his blubbering sappy tendencies and some troublesome woman – seriously, in this day and age having arranged marriages? Kanda couldn't begin to understand what had been going through Tiedoll's head when he'd set him up. But his father was a persistent old man and once he's made up his mind he wouldn't go back on it without a substantial reason. So how?

"Um Mr. Kanda," a soft voice called from the other side of the door pulling Kanda from his thoughts.

"Come in," Kanda said and in walked Allen Walker, the most peculiar and the cutest boy on the roster. Allen Walker had started working for the company a little over four months ago, mostly dealing with inventory and public relations since the boy exuded a calming kind of atmosphere and had a way with words that could win over just about any client. Kanda hadn't paid much attention to him, not that he did anyone else in the office, but he could admire how much work the boy put into his job, never complaining even with ridiculous requests or if he was getting scolded for something that was clearly not his fault.

"What is it?" Kanda asked, eyes travelling over the petite boy before him. He was wearing his normal attire: shirt, vest, slacks, boots, gloves and a red silk ribbon tied into a loose bow about the collar of his shirt. The red was a striking contrast amongst the otherwise monochrome wardrobe, and whether on purpose or simply coincidence, it matched the strange marking over the boy's left eye.

Allen was exceedingly pale, like fresh cream, cheeks still bearing the delicate roundness of childhood. His hair was pure white, looking as though each strand was spun silk, and his eyes were a cloudy grey that shone like silver moonbeams when reflecting the light. Everything about Allen Walker seemed serene and ethereal, as if he weren't at all human. God knows his temperament wasn't, no human could put up with some of the things he did and still wear a smile.

Allen always had an air of calm about him, and he was the most popular person on staff. This boy was also the only person who didn't get antsy around Kanda or cringe when faced with his temper.

"We received a shipment this morning from Beijing; the client said he doesn't care how much it sells for just that he wants it gone. We have fifth block free on Tuesday so if it's alright with you I'll have the items appraised today and set up the auction for the day after."

"Why does he want to sell it that badly?" Kanda asked sceptically. In this profession it was not uncommon to come across people who were trying to get rid of stolen goods for whatever cash they could get for it, so naturally one would be suspicious about a claim that the client just wants the pieces gone.

"I already did a background check. The client is a provincial governor, his grandfather passed away a week ago and he kept what he'd wanted from the collection. The rest though good pieces, most from the Qing and early Ming Dynasties, apparently have some bad family history. From what I gather, it's more superstition than anything else but everything checks out and the lawyers have confirmed his ownership of all the items."

Kanda was, to say the least, surprised that the boy had done all that already but nodded, "alright, you're sure the pieces are from the Qing and Ming Dynasties?"

"Yes sir," Allen said without hesitation.

"Then I'll appraise it myself," Kanda said standing, "and I'll leave the auction to you."

"Yes sir," Allen said a twitch of a smile tugging at his lips. It would seem that he was pleased with the way the conversation was going but found that smiling would be inappropriate. Kanda felt amusement bubble in him from the innocent expression – like a child trying to act beyond his age.

xXx

"Who told you that these pieces were from the Qing and Ming Dynasties?" Kanda asked, noting that Allen was back and double checking inventory while taking pictures for the pamphlet.

"No one sir," Allen said reflexively as he made a quick note on his clipboard.

"You just knew?" Kanda pressed.

"Yes, you can't work in a place like this without at least a little background in antiquities," Allen smiled - the same professional smile that many of the workers fawned over.

"You'd be surprised," Kanda said noting the vibrating of his phone at his waist. Taking a look at the caller display he turned it off with a grimace, fighting against the instinctual need to chuck the piece of machinery as far as he could.

"Is everything alright sir?" Allen asked.

"You should go home now, it's getting late," Kanda said in response.

"I'll just finish up here and then I'll go," Allen said stepping back from a piece, clipboard under his arm as he took another picture, "I can lock up if you'd like."

"No that's-" Kanda paused as a light bulb went off in his head. If he already had someone then the arranged engagement would be off and Tiedoll wouldn't be able to bother him anymore. A girl would be much too troublesome but this boy...

"I'd like to take you to dinner and talk over a business proposition," Kanda said causing Allen to stop writing and look up curiously.

"Can't we just talk here?" Allen asked wanting to finish taking the pictures so he could make up the pamphlet at home.

"It's late, I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too," Kanda said with a shrug.

"I really should finish this up though-"

"Shut up," Kanda grumbled impatiently as he took the clipboard and camera from Allen's hands, setting them down on the table and pulling the boy by the wrist out of the room. Locking the door Kanda dropped the key into Allen's hand, "you're in charge of this collection, you can come in as early as you want tomorrow, right now we need to talk."

xXx

"I have a bit of a problem and I'd like your help with it, you will be properly compensated for your time of course," Kanda said as he sipped his tea, Allen sitting rather stiffly in the seat across from the older man. It was a five star Japanese restaurant and Allen was used to little more than his own rather questionable home cooked meals and sandwiches from the coffee shop across the street from the auction house.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"I have to go visit my father next week. You'll accompany me as my lover for the five days we'll be staying there," Kanda said.

"E-excuse me?" Allen stuttered not believing what he'd just heard come from his bosses' mouth.

"The reason for this is none of your business, but I assure you that it's just for appearances. I won't touch you beyond what is necessary to keep up pretences, nor will I force anything on you. I just need you to pretend," Kanda said as dully as if he were discussing the weather.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"You're doing well in this company Mr. Walker, it would be a shame to see all your efforts go to waste because you made the wrong decision," Kanda said. He hadn't wanted to use such underhanded tactics especially with someone so dedicated to their job, but he was desperate. He needed an excuse to get out of the hole his father had dumped him in and this boy was it. With any luck, Tiedoll would be so put off by the fact that his son is gay that he'd never call again.

"Wouldn't it be bad if your family finds out?" Allen asked, the uncertainty in his voice surprisingly not accompanied by panic. Kanda noted that most people would have gone into a fit, either begging not to lose their job or agreeing immediately to anything without question - this boy before him did neither.

"That is none of your concern, and as long as you do as you're told, they won't," Kanda said.

"A-alright," Allen said heart pounding with uncertainty.

"Good," Kanda said turning his attention to the menu the Allen had yet to look at, "did you see anything on the menu that suits your tastes? We can talk about the specifics another day, you look tired and you have a long day ahead of you."

"I...I'm really not all that hungry," Allen said. It was a lie but he really couldn't eat in a place like this - not that he was sure he could eat at all right now, what with how he was preoccupied with processing what he'd just agreed to. "If you don't mind I'll just go home now."

"Alright," Kanda said waving the waiter over, "soba and tempura, have it delivered."

"Yes Mr. Kanda," the waiter said as he took away the empty tea cup and Allen's untouched one.

"I'll take you home," Kanda said as he led Allen out to his car.

"That isn't necessary sir," Allen said, the navy haired male ignoring the mild protest. Sighing Allen got into the vehicle, wondering what could have possibly brought about this turn of events.

xXx

"This is where you live?" Kanda asked frowning at the neighbourhood. It reminded him of the kind of place he'd been holed up in the first couple of years when he'd moved away from home.

"Yeah," Allen said fidgeting a bit as Kanda pulled up in front of the apartment complex, "I'm rarely at home so I didn't see the point in wasting money. Once it's got four walls, a door and fills its function then it's fine."

"Indeed," Kanda said smirking; this boy was just full of surprises.

"Goodnight Mr. Kanda," Allen said as he got out of the car, "thank you for bringing me home." Kanda merely nodded his acknowledgement, pulling away from the curb as Allen turned to head inside.

xXx

When Kanda turned up at work the next morning he took a detour by the room he'd left Allen in charge of and wasn't surprised to see Allen already there, working diligently. By the looks of it he'd been there for quite awhile, already putting the finishing touches on the pamphlet on his laptop.

Little did Kanda know just how long the boy had been there. Allen had been restless after being dropped off the night before and had a quick meal before heading back to work. Already used to the boy's antics, the security guard on duty in the back let him in with a chuckle and shake of his head, saying that he really should get a hobby. Allen had merely laughed it off before setting to work and had been at it all night, pausing only for a half hour to grab a cup of tea and a scone at the coffee shop across the street.

Kanda was about to head to his office when he heard a thud and back tracked to see that the snowy haired worker had somehow managed to end up on the floor, holding a vase in his outstretched hands before slowly setting it down. As he walked in he noted the profusely apologizing Miranda Lotto. Whatever had happened could easily be attributed to this woman - the most klutzy and unlucky person in the world.

"It's alright, Miranda," Allen smiled as he stood up walking over to the panicking woman.

"I'm so sorry, Allen!" she wailed "I should be fired! You should have them fire me!"

"I said it's alright, the vase is alright," Allen said directing her attention to the unharmed item still sitting on the floor, "see, no harm done."

"Allen," Miranda started before bursting out into a fresh set of tears, "why are you always so kind to me?"

"I suppose that's because I like having you around," Allen smiled "just maybe stay away from the collections from now on, okay?" She nodded as she headed to the door going stiff when she saw Kanda. He didn't say anything but she was about to start spilling apologies again only for a hand to rest on her shoulder.

"Miranda, you think you can make me some tea?" Allen asked sweetly effectively taking her mind of Kanda, "I'll meet you in the staff lounge in a few minutes."

Nodding she bid a quick good morning to Kanda before hustling off on her mission.

"It was my fault," Allen said turning his attention to Kanda, "I wasn't paying attention to-"

"It's like you said," Kanda said, his expression unreadable, "nothing's damaged, so no harm done." Allen was mildly surprised by this response, having expected at least a minor scolding if nothing else. "Are you alright? You took quite a tumble just now," Kanda continued, further adding to Allen's confusion - Yuu Kanda never asked about anyone's wellbeing.

"I'm quite alright sir," Allen said.

"And the collection?" Kanda asked.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow, I had the notice sent to Fou in A and D and she'll have all the regular clients notified of the auction by noon," Allen said. Kanda nodded turning to head out only to pause.

"You should hurry up or she might destroy the lounge," Kanda said.

"Of course," Allen said smiling brightly.

xXx

As Allen walked into the staff lounge he involuntarily tensed at the classical music spilling from the speakers. His mind quickly rifled through the songs in his head, going over the notes trying to make a match but found none. It wasn't the one he was looking for.

"What's the name of this score?" Allen asked smiling as he walked over to Miranda, the woman almost dropping the tea cup in her hand as she turned to face him.

"I don't know," Miranda said apologetically as she offered him the cup of steaming tea.

"It has quite a beautiful melody," Allen smiled as he nodded his thanks for the tea.

"Yes," Miranda agreed, blowing gently over her own tea cup to hasten the cooling of the liquid.

'Mana,' the name came unbidden to Allen's thoughts, but once there he couldn't banish it. Every time he heard music or made to play the piano, Mana was always there. He was dead; it had been so long that Allen couldn't even recall his face – always blurred or unfocused like looking through a glass or water...

Mana existed for Allen in every note of every score, the haunting music taking on lanky arms and a deranged smile. There was one tune in particular that he searched for, that he couldn't help but find himself yearning for even though he knew it was better off left as a foggy memory.

"Allen," Miranda's voice drew Allen from his thoughts, "are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit tired," Allen smiled, his thanks not spoken but clearly evident in his tone. He didn't have the luxury of leisure, such things only led to thinking of things that were far removed from this plane of time and existence – stuck in some grains of long fallen hourglass sand.

xXx

The day went by slowly and once again it was evening, everyone having already left for home or were in the process of leaving. Allen however was still working when Kanda passed by, though what he was working on remained a mystery. As far as Kanda knew, Allen had already prepared everything for the auction, so he should have been on his way home for a much needed rest.

"Do you want a ride home?" Kanda asked from the doorway catching Allen's attention.

"No thank you," Allen smiled glancing towards the door, "goodnight Mr. Kanda."

"Don't stay too late, the auction's tomorrow and I expect to see it go by without a hitch," Kanda said.

"Of course sir," Allen said.

"Alright then, don't forget to lock up," Kanda said before walking away. It wasn't really his concern if an employee _wanted_ to work. What would he say? Stop working so hard, you're not giving me a chance to scold you for slacking off?

xXx

With the dawning of the next day came the auction. Not a thing was out of place, of that Allen made sure. By five o'clock all the pieces were sold and Kanda was being thanked by some of the regular clients for notifying them of the collection. Allen had found it rather humorous seeing his boss so stiff while exchanging pleasantries. For someone so suave he didn't seem to do well around people.

While heading to ask Allen out to dinner so they could talk about the specifics of their deal Kanda overhead the boy talking to someone. Allen was conferencing the client on his computer, and a quick peek into the room told Kanda the reason why - the boy was tidying up everything from the auction, setting things back in order. It wasn't his job and yet there he was cleaning away.

"Thank you for a wonderful job Mr. Walker," the voice said which Kanda assumed to be the client.

"Not at all sir, I really didn't do much," Allen said "Mr. Kanda, my boss, is the one you should be thanking."

"Oh, well if you'll extend my thanks to him I'd be most grateful," the voice said.

"Of course," Allen said and one could hear the smile in his voice, "please do consider us the next time you have a collection you'd like to sell."

"Yes, you'll be the first ones I call," the man said sounding quite pleased, "good day Mr. Walker."

"And to you sir," Allen replied politely as the line disconnected.

"I wasn't aware this was also part of your job description," Kanda said startling the snowy haired male.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there," Allen said.

"Get your things, we're going to dinner," Kanda said.

"Sir?"

"We need to talk about the specifics of our agreement," Kanda said to which Allen nodded as he put down a box and walked over to his laptop, closing the top.

"If it's all the same to you, could we just talk?" Allen asked not wanting to go to another fancy restaurant and be stock still in discomfort again.

"Alright, we'll go to my place," Kanda said "meet me in the parking garage when you're ready to go." Without another word he stalked away before Allen could protest.

'Should have just gone to dinner,' Allen thought with a mental sigh, surely being in this man's apartment would be much worse than any of the restaurants...

xXx

The flat was rather spacious, a lot of space for a single tenant Allen noted but he supposed it suited Kanda's image. It was simple and classy, everything seemed like it belonged where it was, and that the whole apartment would be thrown out of balance if a single thing was moved. Though the flat had a primarily monochrome color scheme, there were some dark blue hues mixed in, somehow giving it an even air of detachment _and_ serenity.

"You have a very nice home," Allen commented from his place on the couch.

"Before we start, is there anything that you'd like to ask?" Kanda asked as he brought two cups of tea over to the living room and set one in front of Allen.

"Actually there is one thing," Allen said "why me?"

"To be frank, you're quite beautiful," Kanda said noting the light dusting of pink that rose to the boy's cheeks, "and from how you work I can tell enough about your character to know that I could tolerate you."

"Alright," Allen said "what is it that you want me to do exactly?"

"I've already said that you'll be acting as my lover for the duration of our stay," Kanda said "for the most part just be yourself, respond how you'd like to things that I may say and do but it is important that you realize I will be touching you. Sometimes it may be a bit out of your comfort zone but it's necessary for the act to be believable and you can't panic."

Allen nodded unable to make his voice work as he processed the information.

"If it becomes too much for you at any time, feel free to invite me back to bed however you'd like," Kanda said noting the heat on Allen's cheeks deepening, "think of my room as your safe haven through this, once away from everyone else you don't have to worry about anything."

Allen nodded once again as he took a sip of tea to calm his nerves. After Mana died he'd been taken in by Cross and had to do all manner of things to survive the man's horrendous living habits. When Cross had disappeared, Allen thought he wouldn't have to play such degrading roles again. He didn't like cheating people, whether for money or just to get out of a situation or engagement of sorts. He'd always preferred making good on his own merit, but the reality was that such ideals were difficult to support when you had nothing and no one to rely on but a womanizing bastard while growing up.

"Stand up," Kanda said to which Allen looked at him inquisitively but set his cup down and did as he was told. In a moment Kanda was behind him, arms snaked around his middle and the man's chin resting on his shoulder, warm breath wafting over his neck. Allen tensed for a moment before forcing himself to relax. "You're still a bit tense." A shiver ran down Allen's spine at the breathy voice in his ear.

"Sorry," Allen said, resting his hands over Kanda's and leaning back into his arms.

"Better," Kanda smirked, pleased with the reaction.

xXx

As the night drew on Allen found himself growing more comfortable with his surroundings. He was seeing another side of Kanda; not just the stoic and ever temperamental boss with the gorgeous features and admirable work ethic.

Having someone hold him felt strange, but he quickly grew accustomed to the slight gestures of affection. Though he knew there was no emotion behind the hugs, or desire in the lips pressing against his neck, Allen couldn't help the spike in his heart rate caused by these actions.

Kanda hadn't thought Allen would take so easily to the act. As a matter of fact, he half expected Allen to storm out saying he doesn't care if gets fired or something of that nature. But here he was, sitting on the couch with the younger boy curled up at his side, an arm draped around Allen's shoulders while he explained some things about his family. Nothing too personal, just trivial things that the boy should know – like keeping a good distance from Tiedoll if he didn't want to be snatched up into a hug randomly while the old man babbled a bunch of sappy nonsense. At that comment Allen had looked at Kanda oddly before his body gently shook with silent laughter.

"It's gotten rather late," Allen said noting the time on the cable box glowing greenish numbers that read eleven forty-three. Kanda followed the silver eyed gaze to the time and frowned, he wasn't a people person but he wasn't cruel and here he had his employee sitting around for hours after work and they had yet to have dinner.

"I'll order in, what would you like?" Kanda asked taking out his phone.

"Huh?" Allen cocked his head to the side in question, not following the connection between the lateness of the hour to ordering...ordering what exactly?

"Food," Kanda said smirking at the mildly perplexed expression, "what would you like to eat for dinner. I'll have it delivered."

"Oh, um, no thank you," Allen said awkwardly, "I don't want anything."

"Are you starving yourself or are you just trying to be difficult, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as Allen pulled away from him with a frown turning the corners of his soft lips.

"I...Moyashi?" Allen's brows knitted together in thought before a minutely offended look settled into his features, "I most certainly am not."

Kanda merely smirked in response. That expression was good; he liked the storms in the boy's eyes much more the calm clouds.

"If you don't tell me what you want I'll just order and you'll eat what they deliver," Kanda said shrugging.

"You know something Mr. Kanda?" Allen said catching the man's gaze, a serious expression on his childlike features.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"You're rather exasperating outside the office," Allen said a smile tugging his lips upwards.

"Is that so?" Kanda smirked standing from the couch. "Are you sure you want to be talking like that to me Moyashi?"

"If you would refrain from calling me by that ridiculous name I'd very much appreciate it," Allen said "you wouldn't want me to start calling you BaKanda would you sir?"

"I'll be back in a minute," Kanda said pointedly ignoring the comment. He was pleased with how things were going, it seemed that Allen had finally eased up around him enough to offer some light friction – for sometime there he'd been wondering if Allen's personality was limited to only the hardworking enigma, but now he saw that there was a snarky little brat in there too.

xXx

Allen yawned sleepily as he waited for Kanda to come back. He was starting to feel the missed nights of sleep weighing on him and needed to catch up on some much needed rest. Idly tugging at a particularly long lock of hair, Allen felt his vision blurring, the room turning into a mass of mottled blue and black.

'I can't fall asleep here,' Allen thought absently as a soft tune began to play in his head. The lonely lullaby, like a siren, seduced him towards the sweet pleasures of sleep. How he hated succumbing to the whispers of that shapeless figure in the far recesses of his mind. Eyelids much too heavy to keep open, Allen felt consciousness slipping away under the guise of lethargic legatos and a wordless song.

xXx

"The food should be here in ten minutes," Kanda said stopping mind stride as he returned to the living room to see Allen asleep on the couch. "Oi, you can't sleep here..." Kanda trailed off, eyes drawn to the slight shift of the boy's bangs, the snowy locks falling to shade his closed eyes like a veil. Kanda suddenly didn't have the nerve to wake the boy, on later introspection he'd say it was because Allen wasn't causing trouble, but as cobalt eyes traced the delicate contours of the infantile face before him, all that passed through his head was how peaceful Allen looked.

'He probably didn't get enough sleep last night or something,' Kanda thought shaking his head as he walked into his room returning a moment later with a spare blanket.

'He really is beautiful,' Kanda thought as he carefully rearranged Allen so that he was lying on the couch before draping the blanket over his body. "Sleep well Moyashi," Kanda muttered as he turned off the light heading out into the hall to wait for the food.

'What am I even doing?' Kanda frowned as he reflected on the situation he'd gotten himself into. Three days ago if someone had said he'd be sitting around on the floor outside his flat waiting for delivery with a co-worker asleep on his couch, he'd have scoffed at the hilarity of the suggestion. But now, _that_ sounded normal in comparison to the fact that he was practically threatening said co-worker to play the part of his lover on a visit back to a forsaken little island on Canada's Atlantic coast – a place that he'd sworn he'd been rid of the moment he became legal.

Once the food had been delivered Kanda headed back inside casting a final glance towards the sleeping boy before heading into his room.

xXx

Sleep glazed silver eyes cracked open taking in the strange blue and black pallets of the room before shooting up in realization.

'Five thirteen,' Allen thought noting the time on the cable box before mentally hitting himself for falling asleep at his bosses home. Making to move from the couch Allen almost tripped having not noticed the blanket that was bunched around his waist when he'd gotten up.

'He...' a pale pink dusted Allen's cheeks at the thought of Kanda tucking him in, 'how embarrassing.'

Quietly moving from the couch, Allen folded the blanket neatly before seeking out a piece of paper and a pen. After a quickly scrawled note he snuck out of Kanda's apartment to head to his own.

xXx

A couple hours after Allen left, Kanda woke. In the place of the boy that had fallen asleep on his couch the night before was a neatly folded blanket and a slip of paper, which turned out to be a note upon closer inspection.

_I'm so very sorry for inconveniencing you last night._

Just below the single line of text was the boy's name, Allen, in neat script.

"Che," Kanda scoffed as he let the note fall back onto the blanket.

xXx

When Kanda got to work the first thing he did was seek out Allen. The boy was typing away in his cubicle, images of paintings flickering past in a window next to the word processor he had had open.

"You must've left pretty early this morning," Kanda said startling the smaller boy.

"Good morning, Mr. Kanda," Allen said standing to face said male.

"Here," Kanda said holding out an envelope.

"What's this?" Allen asked as he accepted the envelope from Kanda peering inside to see some papers.

"Information about the flight and your ticket," Kanda said. He'd already organized everything and had meant to give the papers to Allen before he left the night before but that hadn't exactly worked out as he'd planned.

"Oh, we're taking a pla..." Allen's voice died as he stared at the destination on the paper in mild confusion. "Destination, Deer Lake Regional Airport...Deer Lake, Newfoundland...your family is in Canada?"

"Yes," Kanda said.

"On the opposite coast?" Allen asked.

"Yes," Kanda responded, not quite sure what the questioning was about.

"And we're taking a plane into a town called Deer Lake?" Allen continued.

"Yes."

"Oh," Allen said dully, his expression unreadable.

"What's with that reaction?" Kanda asked raising a brow inquisitively.

"Nothing," Allen smiled "I've never been to that province before."

xXx

The rest of the week was a blur and soon enough it was departure day and they were on the plane at the airport.

"Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Kanda asked.

"It's a bit late to be asking that isn't it?" Allen said glancing up from the screen.

"Just answer the question," Kanda said.

"No, I don't," Allen said.

"Have you ever?"

"No," Allen said.

"For some reason I find that hard to believe," Kanda said smirking.

"Believe what you want," Allen said simply as he turned his attention down to his laptop.

Kanda found Allen to be quite interesting. Even now, he was working hard at something. It seemed like he never stopped. Another thing that surprised him was that Allen didn't ask anything in return for their deal. Kanda had mentioned that he'd be properly compensated but had never said as to how that was to be done, for all the boy knew he was going to get a pat on the back and a new coffee cup or something insignificant. Kanda was sure, if it had been anyone else they'd have milked this for all it was worth, trying for promotions or money or whatever and yet here Allen was calmly working away on his laptop having never brought up payment of any sort.

xXx

"Is your home far from the airport?" Allen asked, silver eyes scanning the landscape through the window in attempts to keep from drifting to sleep.

"It'll take us a couple hours drive to Lewisport and then about half hour to get to Fogo," Kanda said as he pulled out of the car rental place – he had no wish to have anyone pick them up or to take public transit of any kind. Glancing out of the corner of his eye Kanda observed the younger boy, he was clearly sleepy and yet he was forcing himself to stay awake. Besides being rather cute in an amusing kind of way, Kanda found it to be rather stupid.

"It's alright to sleep if you're tired," Kanda said, drawing the silver eyed gaze of his companion. Allen shook his head in the negative but found himself dozing off to the constant hum of the motor.

xXx

"Why are you getting on that boat?" Allen asked feeling fear begin to settle into him as he glanced out at the dark water.

"Fogo is the town on that island," Kanda said gesturing to the piece of land in the distance.

"You have to take a boat to get to your house?" Allen asked.

"Yes," Kanda said loading their luggage onto the speed boat.

"Uh I-I can't..." Allen felt fear encroaching upon his senses.

"You can't what, come on" Kanda said.

"I can't swim," Allen said looking rather uncomfortable with the idea of being on the water.

"You don't have to, that's why we have a boat," Kanda said not understanding the boy's fear.

"But I-"

"It'll be fine, you won't fall out," Kanda assured.

"Alright," Allen said hesitantly as he took Kanda's outstretched hand and stepped onto the boat, heart rate spiking.

It was a short trip across the water to which Allen was thankful. Kanda couldn't understand why the boy was so stiff, hands gripping the seat he was in as though it were his only lifeline and a blank expression on his face. There were many people who couldn't swim, but that didn't mean they avoided bodies of water altogether. After a few moments of pointless pondering, Kanda pushed the thought to the back of his mind to worry about the inevitable that was about to happen...meeting with Tiedoll.

xXx

Before they had even stepped through the door's threshold, Tiedoll has launched himself at Kanda only for the male to glare as he stepped out of the way.

"Damn old man, what the hell?" Kanda growled.

"Yuu, I missed you so mu-" Tiedoll cut himself off as he noticed Allen, the boy's silver eyes widening a fraction as he took a half a step back when the man's attention turned on him. In a moment Tiedoll had tugged Allen into a hug praising every deity he knew of, that his son had finally made a friend.

"Oh how nice to meet you," Tiedoll smiled, "Yuu never brings friends by, do you work with him?"

"He's my lover," Kanda said with a shrug as he extracted Allen from the older man's hug. Tiedoll's eyes went wide in shock at the statement.

"You're lying," Tiedoll said slowly.

"No, I'm not, He's adorable isn't he, and he has the cutest voice in bed," Kanda said hugging Allen from behind and nuzzling into the blushing boy's neck.

'Come on old man, tell us to get out and save me the trouble of hanging around here,' Kanda thought.

"You're so unfair Yuu, why didn't you tell me?" Tiedoll pouted "welcome to the family Allen dear, you don't let Yuu take advantage of you now, he can be quite the bully."

Allen said nothing just flushed even darker.

'Damn old man, you're not supposed to accept it,' Kanda thought bitterly as he released Allen taking the shocked boy's hand into his own.

"It was a long flight," Kanda said "you'll excuse us."

"Of course, will you be down for dinner?" Tiedoll asked.

"I don't think so," Kanda said "I have all I want to eat right here," he said lifting their laced fingers to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of Allen's knuckles.

"Of course, have fun then," Tiedoll grinned as Kanda led Allen away.

xXx

"Che stupid old man, he's not supposed to be okay with it," Kanda grumbled as he locked his door leaving Allen standing stock still as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"K-kanda," Allen stuttered.

"What?"

"Did you have to say things like that?" Allen asked.

"Hmm, like what?" Kanda asked raising a brow.

"About me in bed and..." Allen's cheeks flushed brighter red turning his gaze to the floor.

"I told you that it'd be like this, just bear with it," Kanda said "as childish as the old man is, he's perceptive so if it doesn't look real then he won't believe it."

Allen nodded though he didn't say anything.

"Don't worry so much, you were fine," Kanda said "it's not abnormal to be embarrassed about showing affection in front of others."

Allen nodded as the blush faded from his cheeks, dropping his bags by the door and slumping down against the wall with a sigh.

"You can sit on the couch or the bed if you want," Kanda said. Allen smiled but didn't say anything or move from his spot against the wall, eyes sliding shut as he took in the silence. They remained like that for a few minutes before Kanda stood, walking over to a closet where he produced a sheet and a blanket. "The couch is yours."

Silver eyes opened to see Kanda putting the sheet and blanket on the couch before grabbing a pillow from the bed and adding it to the set. "The bathroom is that door there, the closet beside it has clean linens and towels," Kanda said gesturing to each thing as he mentioned it, "if there's anything else you want to know just ask."

"Alright," Allen said with a nod.

xXx

"Is it comfortable enough for you?" Kanda asked as Allen settled into the couch at the foot of the bed.

"Yes sir," Allen said reflexively.

"Just Kanda while we're here," Kanda said to which Allen nodded, "good, get some rest then, you'll be meeting my brothers tomorrow."

"Goodnight Kanda," Allen whispered as he tugged the blanket up.

"Goodnight," Kanda said as he turned off the light.

xXx

Morning came on swift wings and led the "happy couple" into the island's strip of town. Why they weren't meeting back at the house, Allen had no idea, and since Kanda hadn't volunteered the information, he deemed it to be unimportant.

"The taller one is Marie and the idiot beside him is Daisya," Kanda said as they approached the two males lounging about on a bench in front of what looked to be a pub. "Daisya can be a handful and says whatever the hell comes into his mind so don't take anything he says seriously."

"So this is the kid?" Daisya said standing up, instantly getting into Allen's personal space and scrutinizing him as a cheeky grin spread across his face, "I didn't know you went for _this_ type Kanda."

"These are my brothers, and I use the term quite loosely," Kanda said ignoring the comment from the idiot jester.

"Noise Marie," the taller male said standing beside Daisya and pulling him back to stand straight.

"Daisya Barry," the jester said.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Allen smiled politely.

"Damn are you sure this kid's for real?" Daisya asked laughing. "Did you train him or something?"

"Daisya," Marie said resting a hand on the male's shoulder, "stop that."

"Oh I'm just having a little fun right Allen?" Daisya said grinning as he got up in the boy's face, "after all you have to be tolerant to put up with someone as bitchy as Kanda. I bet he's demanding in bed too, does he make you cry?"

"I..uh..." Allen stuttered vermillion painting his cheeks.

"Shut up you idiot," Kanda growled shoving Daisya away from the flushed boy. "Feel free to ignore everything he says...on second thought feel free to ignore his very existence. I've found that it's the best way to retain some semblance of sanity around him."

"Is that why you upped and ran away as soon as you turned eighteen?" Daisya asked, clearly trying to provoke his brother.

"Anything to get away from this stupid place and you insufferable people," Kanda snapped.

"Is that right? You're such a selfish bastard Kanda, always acting like you've got a pole shoved up your ass," Daisya quipped, "why don't you do yourself a favour and get the fuck over yourself."

"Why you insolent little cur," Kanda hissed, eyes darkening dangerously. Panicked that the confrontation might come to blows, Allen moved to Kanda's side, resting a hand on his arm and looking up at him with the most adorable doe eyed expression.

"Can we go back now?" Allen asked. Kanda frowned – the boy's hand was trembling slightly, just enough to be noticeable.

"Yeah," Kanda said wrapping an arm around Allen's waist to give him a one armed hug, "if you weren't feeling well this morning you didn't have to force yourself."

"But we came all this way and its only right that I meet your family," Allen said leaning into Kanda a bit.

Daisya was shocked silent as he watched the two. Kanda had never been calmed like that, and he _never_ showed affection or spoke in such a gentle manner to _anyone_.

"Baka Moyashi, we're here for another three days, you could have seen them later," Kanda reprimanded the younger male.

"Sorry, for causing you trouble again," Allen said delicate white brows knitted together.

"It's no trouble," Kanda said with a slight sigh, "you think you can walk back or do you want me to carry you?"

"I'm more than capable of walking thank you very much," Allen blushed as a slight smile lighting his features. "Sorry to have to leave so soon," Allen said turning his attention back to Daisya and Marie, "perhaps I'll see you both later."

"Uh, yeah," Daisya said rather dumbly.

"It was nice meeting you Allen, I hope you feel better," Marie said.

xXx

"You're pretty good," Kanda said as they headed back to the house.

"Huh?"

"Acting," Kanda clarified "even back at the office, the way you work with people...I'd say it's manipulative but it's nowhere near as malicious as the word implies."

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment," Allen said sighing.

"Tired?"

"I don't kno-oh hello there," Allen said as a small caramel coloured fluff ball crashed into his legs. The ball of fluff turned about furry tail brushing against Allen's leg as two warm chocolate eyes and a black nose peeked out from the fluff.

"He's adorable," Allen said picking up the small dog. Kanda smirked at the joy that he saw sparkle in the younger male's eyes. He hadn't seen a genuine expression like that one before and he had to say it made his chest feel full somehow.

"You like dogs?" Kanda asked, reminding Allen that he wasn't alone.

"Oh uh...I uh...sorry," Allen flushed in embarrassment.

"It looks like a stray, if you want you can bring him back," Kanda said.

"Really?" Allen asked perking up at the thought.

"Yeah," Kanda smirked, "come on."

xXx

"You got him a dog?" Tiedoll asked as he watched Allen out in the yard through the window bathing the dog in a basin of water, a very youthful cheerfulness about him.

"No he found it," Kanda shrugged.

"He looks happy," Tiedoll said glancing at Kanda out of the corner of his eye to see that he too was looking at Allen, albeit a bit more discreetly.

"Che, what's it to you?" Kanda scoffed.

"How did you meet?" Tiedoll asked.

"He works for me," Kanda shrugged "he never complains and he goes beyond my expectations. He's the only one in that place who doesn't cringe when my temper gets out of control."

"How did you ask him?" Tiedoll asked.

"Huh?" Kanda frowned at the question.

"How did you ask him to go out with you?" Tiedoll clarified.

"You really expect me to answer that?" Kanda asked a sardonic tint to his voice and a dignified navy brow arched in mocking question.

"Yuu-"

"Listen old man, I only came here so you'll call that damn thing off," Kanda huffed, "so call whoever the damn girl is and tell her that I'm otherwise engaged or something."

"Well of course if you're serious about this boy-"

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I wasn't," Kanda growled. It was a blatant lie, and though smiling while he nodded Tiedoll wasn't the fool that Kanda made him out to be, he could see that something was not quite right about their relationship no matter how authentic it appeared.

"I'll have her come over tomorrow so you can tell her yourself," Tiedoll said with a smile.

"Why the heck do I have to do that when all this mess is your fault?" Kanda snapped, suddenly in a very foul mood.

"Well you know her so I thought it would be better for you to-"

"Who?" Kanda snapped.

"What?" Tiedoll asked.

"Who is she?" Kanda asked through gritted teeth. "You said I know her."

"Lenalee Lee," Tiedoll smiled, "she's such a sweet girl, you two would spend so much time together as children-"

"Let's put an end to that thought right there," Kanda said with a frown. Lenalee…how in the hell Tiedoll had convinced Komui to allow Lenalee to marry was beyond him. The very idea was pure ludicrous, Komui would sooner watch the earth fall to ruin before he'd let his sister even date.

xXx

"Now what shall I call you?" Allen grinned as he towelled off the dog. He was met with a bark of excitement as the fluffy caramel tail began wagging back and forth in anticipation.

"How about Timcanpy?" Allen was met another high pitched bark as the dog jumped from the towel on the ground into Allen's arms.

"You like that, huh?" Allen laughed happily as he ran his fingers through the dog's clean fur. "Well Timcanpy why don't we see if we can get you something to eat."

Timcanpy waited patiently on the steps, occasionally chasing his tail to bide his time until Allen had finished cleaning up the yard then the two headed inside to the kitchen where Tiedoll was already making dinner.

"Allen, how are you dear?" Tiedoll smiled, "looks like you made a friend today."

"Yeah," Allen said, "is it alright for him to be in the house?"

"I don't see why not," Tiedoll said, "canned foods are in the pantry, see if you can't find something for him to eat."

"Thank you so much Mr. Tiedoll," Allen said as he fished around in the pantry coming up with several different cans of meat, shrugging he chose one and emptied the contents into a bowl. Crouching a few feet away Allen watched fondly as Timcanpy devoured the meal zealously.

"Having fun?" Kanda asked, leaning in the archway between the kitchen and living room. Allen stood up quickly and nodded.

"Yeah, he's great," Allen said, "thank you so much." Kanda was a bit taken aback as the boy hugged him giving a quick peck on the cheek for his gratitude before returning his attention to the dog.

'What-' Kanda shook his head as he observed Allen – the boy was practically glowing.

xXx

"Good morning, I brought up breakfast for you both," Tiedoll called from the other side of the door.

'Shit,' Kanda mentally cursed sitting up abruptly before slipping from the bed and lifting the sleeping boy up from the couch. Moving him to the bed, Kanda just hoped Allen wouldn't freak out on him when he woke.

"Yuu?" Tiedoll called in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Yeah come in, just be quite will you," Kanda growled lowly as Tiedoll poked his head in.

"Oh how adorable, he's still asleep," Tiedoll cooed resting the tray down on the dresser. Kanda glanced down to his side where he'd jostled Allen into bed, the snowy hair tousled and body curled against his as if seeking warmth.

"You didn't wear the poor boy out all night did you, Yuu?" Tiedoll frowned "you shouldn't do it every night or you may damage him."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Kanda said eyes narrowing in anger at the statement, trying very hard not to snap.

"Nngh, Kanda?" Allen mumbled groggily as he sat up rubbing his silver eyes. Allen blinked as he looked from Kanda to Tiedoll and back to Kanda before realization dawned of his situation and with a blush painting his cheeks he slinked back down into the bed at Kanda's side, burying his face in said male's chest to hide his embarrassment.

"How precious," Tiedoll beamed, "good morning Allen."

Said boy nodded and mumbled a quick good morning. With a sigh Kanda fixed Tiedoll with a glare. "Get out old man, look what you've done." Tiedoll waved before excusing himself from the room leaving Allen and Kanda alone.

"He was about to come in so I moved you to the bed," Kanda said as Allen shuffled away from him a bit to lie at his side a mildly dazed expression on his face, "you awake now?"

"Yeah," Allen muttered.

"He brought up breakfast," Kanda said gesturing to the tray still sitting on the dresser, a plate with steaming cinnamon buns and a pot of what Allen assumed to be tea beside two tea cups. "You like sweet things right?"

"How did you-"

"You take honey in your tea," Kanda said simply.

"Oh," Allen said, silence falling over the two. Silver eyes took to looking for the small caramel coloured dog and a slight frown turned the corners of his mouth – there was no sign of Timcanpy, "where's Tim?"

"Tim?"

"The dog," Allen said.

"You named him Tim?" Kanda asked.

"Timcanpy," Allen smiled. Kanda almost wanted to laugh at the way Allen smiled as he responded.

"I think he followed Tiedoll out just now," Kanda said.

"Oh, um do you mind if I..."

"Go ahead," Kanda smirked as Allen slipped into the bathroom to change. A moment later he stepped out and headed to the door turning to wave at Kanda before leaving.

'Is he really twenty-one?' Kanda thought shaking his head as he headed into the bathroom.

xXx

"Tim, where are you?" Allen called, as he descended the stairs a high pitched bark catching his attention from the kitchen. Once inside he found said small dog running around by Tiedoll's feet.

"Tim, stop that. You shouldn't be bothering Mr. Tiedoll," Allen scolded as the dog ran over to him, "it's impolite."

"That's quite alright my dear," Tiedoll said smiling warmly at Allen.

"I'm sorry for him," Allen said picking up the small dog and walking to the door leading to the yard.

xXx

"Yuu, I'm just going to steal Allen away for a couple hours," Tiedoll said poking his head into Kanda's room.

"Alri...wait what?" Kanda turned in the direction of the door where Tiedoll was standing.

"I'll take good care of him so you just sit tight here until Lenalee shows up," with that Tiedoll was out the door. Recalling that Allen had gone in search of the dog, Kanda assumed that he must be outside playing with the little stray and walked over to the window. Cobalt eyes instantly caught sight of the snowy haired boy hugging the caramel coloured dog in his arms. Not a moment later did he see his annoying _father_ walk out the kitchen door approaching the younger male.

xXx

"Allen, would you come with me into town please?" Tiedoll asked.

"Huh, but Kan-"

"I already told Yuu, it'll be fine," Tiedoll insisted.

"Oh, alright then," Allen said smiling as he pet the caramel ball of fur on the head once more before setting him inside the house.

"Is my Yuu treating you well?" Tiedoll asked as they walked down to the docks.

"Of course, Kanda's a great guy," Allen said smiling.

"Yes, well most people don't quite have the same perception of him," Tiedoll said with a slight chuckle, "if you don't mind my asking, what is it that you see in him?"

"He works hard, he _earned_ his position and though he's at the top he never takes his position for granted, nor abuses the power associated with it. People don't seem to care too much for his attitude but it's that same hardened outlook that I find reassuring," Allen said as he stared at his hands, slightly unsure because what he was saying was the truth. "He's not the kind of guy who has a cavalier way of life; he takes everything seriously, his work, his conversations, his life and his relationships. I suppose that's why he's so hard on everyone. There are lots of people in this world who don't have even half the amount of character that your son has."

"Yuu is very lucky to have you Allen," Tiedoll said smiling as he hugged Allen.

"N-no really that's-" Allen stiffened in the older man's embrace.

"Even if he tries to push you away, bare with him," Tiedoll smiled "come on let's go shopping."

"Huh?"

"There isn't much in this small town but perhaps something might catch your fancy, to remind you of this place," Tiedoll said.

xXx

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Lenalee smiled as she appraised Kanda.

"Yeah," Kanda muttered not liking all the reunions – it was far too much.

"How have you been?" Lenalee asked as she walked past Kanda into the house.

"Well," Kanda shrugged, "you?"

"I've been fine," Lenalee said "do you ever think about this place?"

"I think about staying away from it every day," Kanda said bluntly.

"You know I love you a lot right Kanda?" Lenalee said with a slight frown at his statement. The navy haired male was silent as his piercing gaze studied the girl for any sign of mocking. "I don't know if I could ever love you like Tiedoll had asked though. You're more of a big brother to me. I agreed to this because I thought it would bring you home."

"You and Tiedoll planned this didn't you?" Kanda growled.

"He worries about you," Lenalee said "and so do I."

"Che, I don't need anyone to worry about me," Kanda huffed.

"Still as hard-headed as always I see," Lenalee smiled.

"Shut up," Kanda muttered.

"I never thought that you'd bring anyone back with you though," Lenalee said "this boy that Tiedoll was talking about on the phone...do you love him?"

"That's hardly any of your business," Kanda said.

"Don't give me that," Lenalee said seriously, "are you and that boy serious or did you just pick him up for this in a stupid attempt at getting Tiedoll to call off the marriage thing?" Kanda was silent, mentally cursing Lenalee for her ability to read him.

"You're such an idiot," Lenalee sighed heavily "I knew you could do some stupid things but to drag someone else into it is beyond selfish. What if he grows attached to you? Are you just going to dump him as soon as you go back to California?"

"He won't, he works for me," Kanda said "to him this is just a job."

"Really?" Lenalee asked, clearly not convinced.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Damn it woman, I already said yes!" Kanda snapped.

"Temper, temper," Lenalee tsked shaking her head, "but really, what would you do if this gets out of hand?"

"I'll deal with it then," Kanda said.

"Do you think you could love him?" Lenalee asked. She was met with only silence – not surprising.

"Forget it," Lenalee sighed, "I want to meet him."

"What?" Kanda asked, brows furrowed in disbelief, hoping that she was just joking.

"This boy, I want to meet him," Lenalee said a bit slower in a teasing manner.

"Hell no!" Kanda growled.

"I'll tell my brother you raped me," Lenalee said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Fine, tomorrow," Kanda said "he's out with Tiedoll today and I don't know when they'll be back."

"Alright," Lenalee smiled.

xXx

Allen hadn't been to keen about heading into town on the mainland but was put at ease by Tiedoll taking him on the ferry, which was much bigger than the small speedboat that Kanda had brought him to the island on two days ago.

Around an hour of walking around later, Allen had politely declined any offers for Tiedoll to buy him things. They had wandered in and out of stores that Tiedoll claimed to have amazing things, mostly trinkets and baubles of interest but impractical in nature. Allen viewed the items in the stores in a somewhat distracted way, too busy wondering what Kanda was doing back at the house, scolding himself for thinking about him and then repeating the process.

Just as Tiedoll was about to give up, Allen caught sight of a small old music shop, a sleek black bodied grand piano in the display window and a wooden sign hanging off kilter above the door with the shop name illegibly carved into its face.

"Um can we go in here?" Allen asked.

"Of course," Tiedoll smiled as Allen pushed the door open into the musty old music shop.

"Welcome, is there anything in particular you're looking for?" the man behind the counter asked.

"I'll know if I see it," Allen smiled as he walked towards the files of scores near the back of the store. Stopping at the drawer labelled 'piano' he pulled it out. Taking out each score in turn, Allen's eyes roamed the pages, the notes resounding in his head as he searched for that tune he'd lost.

"You have some lovely pieces here," Allen said absently as he continued to go through the sheets, stopping over one that seemed to have been hand written. As his silver eyes passed over the notes and the familiar penmanship his heart jolted with pain.

"Where did you get this?" Allen asked pulling the score from the set and walking briskly over to the man at the counter, something akin to desperation in his silver eyes.

"Let's see," he said looking closely at the aged sheets Allen had placed on the desk in front of him, "oh that, it was at least forty years ago...I'd been travelling in Europe and met a man in a café. We began talking though what about I really can't recall. When I told him I was going to open a music shop when I returned home, he pulled this piece from his valise and gave it to me with a smile and then left without a word."

"You're actually the first to ever ask about it," the man chuckled lightly, "do you recognize it?"

"I do," Allen said, heart breaking all over again as Mana's shadowed face slipped into his thoughts.

"A pianist then?"

"I-"

"I'd love to hear it, I've never had the pleasure before," the man said ushering Allen over to the black bodied piano at the front of the shop.

"I..." Allen started again, thinking desperately of a way to get out of playing.

"Go ahead Allen," Tiedoll smiled encouragingly.

"It's a duet and I haven't anyone to play with," Allen said, the excuse sounding lame even to his ears.

"Nonsense, just play primo," the old man insisted.

Silver eyes traced the haunting notes, Allen feeling the music burning in his soul as he lifted his hands to keys. The notes beginning to flow from him as if they were built into him and his heart ached with each memory laced staccato.

"That was marvellous," the man praised and only then did Allen realise he'd finished, hands now lying in his lap.

"You can read this, Allen?" Tiedoll asked as he looked over the sheets and the strange characters that differed from the other scores.

"Yes," Allen said.

"What's it called?" Tiedoll asked.

"Romanian Rhapsody," Allen said.

"Do you fancy it?"

"It's a beautiful piece," Allen smiled wanting so much to purchase it, and yet at the same time wanting to get as far away from it as possible. He'd been searching for this tune since Mana had died and now he wished he'd never found it.

"I'll get it for you then," Tiedoll smiled.

"No, that's not necessary," Allen said "I can-"

"Nonsense, you're a part of the family now Allen," Tiedoll said "if I can't spoil my cute little son in law then what am I good for?"

"We're not married," Allen said eyes widening and a dark blush painting his cheeks.

"Yuu was right, you make the most adorable expressions," Tiedoll grinned.

"He said what?" Allen asked delicate brows knitting together in a mixture of confusion and frustration.

"You're blushing, Allen," Tiedoll smiled not catching onto the warning bells that were screaming all around the young male.

It was too much. Much too much. The warmth of a fatherly figure doting on him, the heat blooming in his heart from words he knew Kanda would never say for real, and then the haunting notes jarring dissonant memories that had been long since suppressed.

"I'm sorry," Allen muttered as he turned and rushed out of the shop.

"Allen!" Tiedoll called, shocked at the sudden reaction but he didn't follow. "I'd like to buy this piece please," Tiedoll turned to the shop owner who simply nodded.

"That boy has a shadow over him," the man said with a frown as he slid the score into a plastic slip.

"So it would seem," Tiedoll said as he thanked the man and took the purchased notes.

"One more thing," the shop owner called as Tiedoll was about to leave the store, "tell that boy thank you for me please. Tell him, thank you for returning the music to this shop."

xXx

Allen hadn't thought of how he was going to get back until he saw Kanda lounging in the boat down by the docks. Rushing down Allen boarded the boat.

"You're back early huh? Couldn't stand the old man anymore?" Kanda smirked as he made to undo the ropes keeping them attached to the docks. After Lenalee had gone, his brothers had decided they wanted to go to the mainland and had dragged Kanda out of the house. "Marie and Daisya are still in town so they can catch the ferry with him an- what the-" Kanda turned to see Allen at the wheel zipping at unsafe speeds away from the docks.

"Oi, mind telling me what the hell's wrong?" Kanda asked as he held onto the back of the seat to keep from falling.

"I have to get away, I have to...I can't stay here," Allen said shaking his head, eyes wide with an unreadable mix of chaotic emotions.

"What are you talking about, what happened?" Kanda asked more urgently.

"Nothing, just stop talking please," Allen said shaking his head as he took them further and further away from the shore.

"You mind telling me what's happening now?" Kanda asked once Allen seemed to have calmed down at least a little bit, "Moyashi...Moyashi!"

"I forgot, okay," Allen said, voice reflective of the pain he was feeling – the anxiety and fear.

"You forgot what?" Kanda asked.

"I forgot what it was like to have a family. I've been on my own for most of my life, I've only ever had Mana and when he died...I forgot what it felt like to have someone love you, and make you breakfast and take you shopping. You have all that here, you have all that and you don't even..." Allen cried, voice cracking with the strain of choking back sobs, "I don't even know what I'm doing here anymore."

"What-"

"Your family loves you, do you know that?" Allen asked.

"I...yeah I know," Kanda said.

"You know that?" Allen pressed.

"Yes, I know that!" Kanda snapped.

"Then why the hell are you doing this to them? What if they find out?" Allen asked silver eyes glistening with unshed tears, wild and panicked.

"They're not going to find out," Kanda said trying to sound reassuring.

"Oh my God, what if Tiedoll finds out?" Allen's eyes went wide as his grip tightened on the wheel, "if he finds out he'll have a heart attack."

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped, "it'll be fine alright, will you just calm down."

"I can't do this anymore," Allen said letting go of the steering wheel and moving into the back.

"Oi, don't let go of the wheel!" Kanda snapped as he took over turning the wheel harshly to avoid crashing into the buoy. "Hold on!"

"I don't think that hijacking a boat is a proper way of expressing your frustration," Kanda snapped once he'd evaded the buoy and got them back on track to the island, "now...oh great, now you decided to shut up, Moyashi...Moyashi!" Kanda frowned at the silence and looked back over his shoulder. Allen wasn't in the boat. Scanning the water he saw the boy splashing about ten feet from the buoy.

"Kanda!" Allen called heart rate skyrocketing in fear.

"Shit!" Kanda cursed as he turned the boat.

"Can't swim," Allen gasped icy water splashing up into his face. Coughing and feeling the fear leeching all coherencies from him he began to cry, the ice of dread and the cold Atlantic waters seeping into his veins.

"Get to the buoy!" Kanda called as he steered the boat back towards the snowy haired boy.

"O-okay," Allen made out as he started splashing in the direction of the buoy dipping under a couple times with the light waves. Somehow he managed to make it to the buoy and clung to the side, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Come on give me your hand," Kanda said pulling the boat up beside Allen and reaching his hand out. "Hey! Come on, give me your hand." Allen shook his head violently, heart beating erratically, much too fearful to let go of the only thing keeping him from drowning.

"Allen!" Kanda snapped to get the boy's attention, "come on I'm right here, just reach your hand out."

Allen clenched his eyes shut as he reached back, heart lurching into his throat when he didn't feel anything, then a hand grabbed his, "come on, I got you, I got you," Kanda said, feeling relief rush through him as he pulled Allen towards the side of the boat.

"That's it, you're alright now," Kanda said as he reached his other hand down lifting Allen effortlessly from the icy waters. "God what the hell were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed."

"Y-you t-t-turned the b-boat and m-made me f-f-fall in," Allen stuttered, body trembling violently with cold.

"Well you let go of the steering wheel," Kanda retorted.

"S-sorry," Allen mumbled.

"Come here, you have get warm," Kanda said rifling around in the boat, "it's okay, you're okay." Grabbing an old sweater from under the seat Kanda helped Allen into it and pulled the trembling boy into his arms, trying to warm him up.

"You're alright now, everything's going to be fine," Kanda said voice uncharacteristically soft.

xXx

After getting back to the house Kanda had Allen take a hot shower, instructing him to dry off well, especially his hair. In the mean time the navy haired male had gone down to the kitchen to make something hot for the boy to drink.

"Why didn't you ever learn to swim?" Kanda asked as he tucked Allen into the bed. "I'd think that for someone as accident prone as you, you'd learn something as important as being able to swim."

"I don't like the water," Allen said as he sipped the hot cocoa Kanda had made for him.

"Are you scared?" Kanda asked. Allen was silent for a few minutes before he nodded. "Of drowning?"

To that Allen didn't reply.

xXx

_He felt the water fill his nose and mouth and he started choking, crying and fully willing to beg if it would only stop._

_"Where is he?"_

_Sobs wracked his drenched form._

_"Tell us where he is and we'll let you go."_

_No, no, no he shook his head chocking out Mana's name piteously._

_"You stupid little brat, haven't you had enough yet?"_

_"Fine, if that's how he wants it…"_

_He was gasping, the cold water sinking into his being again. 'Can't breathe!' the thought was barely registered coherently amidst the discord of his hysterical mind, his lungs burning and the lights dimming._

_Then he is coughing again, water spilling from his mouth and he is trembling again, it's far too cold._

_"Where the hell is he boy?"_

_He sobs harder and shakes his head, snowy locks spattering water everywhere._

_"You're not going to last much longer. You're going to die here!" the harsh voice bit into the chaos of Allen's mind, only adding to his torment. "Why protect someone that doesn't give a shit about you?"_

xXx

"It's alright, I'm sorry I asked," Kanda shushed as he rocked the small sobbing boy back and forth. He'd never seen Allen look this fragile before and he had to say that he wasn't too pleased about it.

_Do you think you could love him?_

Kanda hadn't known how to respond to her question before, but here, right now, with the trembling boy in his arms, hands smaller than his own fisted in his shirt and a teary face buried in his chest, he could say yes without hesitation.

xXx

Once Allen had fallen asleep, Kanda slipped from the bed and headed down to confront his father. He wanted to know what had provoked such a response from the younger boy.

"Care to tell me what the fuck happened?" Kanda snapped as he entered the living room.

"Everything was fine until I said I'd pay for the sheet music," Tiedoll said with a frown.

"Sheet music?" Kanda's tone had become a little less angry and a little more confused. What the hell did sheet music have to do with the rant and ultimate breakdown the boy had on the boat?

"He's quite skilled on the piano," Tiedoll said handing over the score he'd purchased to Kanda.

"Just because you said you'd pay?" Kanda asked, not believing that was the thing that tipped the boy over the edge.

"Well not exactly..." Tiedoll trailed off, recalling the last few exchanges of words between him and the snowy haired boy.

"What did you say to him old man?" Kanda growled.

"Does he have any family Yuu?" Tiedoll asked ignoring the threatening lilt to Kanda's voice.

"No."

"Then perhaps it was just overwhelming for him, being doted on and smiled at," Tiedoll sighed "I thought it was a bit peculiar when he'd tensed up at the mention of family and being a part of ours."

_I forgot okay...I forgot what it was like to have a family._

'Family...what kind of life did you see as a child?' Kanda wondered, a frown marring his features. He didn't have a great childhood, what with his parents dying and getting adopted by the crazy obsessive artist with a penchant for picking up kids. But from an outsider's point of view, he had quite a good life – the orphan got taken in by a kind and comfortably wealthy old man who doted on his adopted sons constantly.

"He hides it well," Kanda murmured, "his fear and anxiety...I had no idea. He doesn't talk about himself much so I'm not sure what kind of things are off limits for him. Be careful about what you say from now on, I don't want to have another incident like today."

"What happened?" Tiedoll frowned, not aware of Allen's near drowning experience.

"He panicked," Kanda said simply as he turned to leave, "that's all I'm telling you."

xXx

When Kanda woke up the next morning, Allen was still asleep. He spent a full hour just watching the boy at his side before slipping from the bed and into the bathroom. 'Why is it that I can't stand to see you in pain?' Kanda frowned as he splashed water on his face. Had it been a mistake to bring Allen up here for this charade? That was the question that had been on Kanda's mind since the boy's break down the day before. 'Maybe she's right...it's selfish to know how things played out and know that if given the chance, I'd do it the exact same way again...' Kanda thought

"Kanda," Allen mumbled groggily as he noted the empty bed wondering for a moment how he got there before the memories from the day before came rushing back to the forefront of his mind.

'I guess he's up,' Kanda thought having heard the soft call of his name as he tied his hair up.

"Moyashi, I'm going out for a while," Kanda said as he emerged from the bathroom, the bundle on the bed not making a sound. For a moment Kanda wondered if he's imagined the boy's voice and that he was still sleeping; that is until he spoke.

"I'll be here," Allen said, voice muffled by the sheets. Kanda looked at Allen thoughtfully before walking over and placing a hand on the boy's head.

"Are you alright?" a mute nod was his only response. A slight whimper from by the door drew Kanda's attention to Timcanpy. Walking over he picked up the caramel coloured fluff ball and placed it on the bed next to Allen, the dog immediately nuzzling up against. Silver eyes widened in surprise at the sandpaper tongue against his cheek.

"That sad face doesn't become you," Kanda said leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to the crown of the boy's head, "this one is much better."

Allen turned his attention from Timcanpy to Kanda's retreating form, a dusting of pink on his cheeks and heart skipping a beat.

"Kanda."

"I won't be long," was all Kanda said before closing the door on his way out.

'This feeling...' Allen frowned; he couldn't understand what was happening. He'd never felt his heart race like this before. He knew it was all an act, but the things Kanda did were confusing him. When they were alone he wasn't supposed to act so kind, holding him until he fell asleep and kissing him like he were something precious – a child that needed reassurance and warmth.

'God, what's wrong with me,' Allen sighed gently stroking his fingers through Timcanpy's fur.

xXx

By the time Kanda got back Allen was in all appearances completely back to normal, smiles and all.

"Feeling better?" Kanda asked as he sat at the edge of the bed next to Allen.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Allen said.

"Che, it's not like you planned it," Kanda muttered brushing a lock of snowy hair behind the boy's right ear.

"Un," Allen's gaze fell to his hands, "what was this all about anyway?"

"Hn?"

"Asking me to play your lover," Allen said.

"The old man was trying to set me up with a girl," Kanda said.

"Oh."

"By the way, that girl wants to meet you and is coming over today," Kanda said, "she should be here in an hour or so."

"Huh?" Allen's brows knitted together in confusion. What did Kanda's...whatever she was, want to see him for.

"She's an old friend," Kanda said "I don't know why but she was quite adamant about meeting you before we left."

"She's not angry?" Allen asked.

"Angry?" Kanda frowned at the question.

"That you're not going to marry her," Allen said.

"No. It's complicated, but she's not all that disappointed," Kanda said leaving out the bit about it not having been serious in the first place. He wasn't sure, but had a hunch that hearing that would be just too much for the younger male.

xXx

"This is him?" Lenalee asked, noting with mild amusement how Allen kept a bit behind Kanda.

"Yeah," Kanda sighed, an arm sliding around Allen's waist as he guided him forward, "go on, she won't bite."

"Allen Walker, a pleasure to meet you Miss Lee," Allen said offering his hand with a smile.

"Oh wow, Kanda, he's adorable!" Lenalee exclaimed taking the offered hand, "Lenalee Lee, though you already seem to know that." No sooner had she introduced herself, a broad smile turned up her lips. "Come on Allen. Let's go for a walk by the shore."

"Uh..."

"It's ok," Kanda said hugging him reassuringly, "why don't you take Tim with you." Allen nodded excusing himself for a moment and returning with the caramel coloured dog in his arms.

"He can't swim and is terrified of drowning," Kanda whispered to Lenalee as she passed, Allen already a couple feet ahead running after Timcanpy, who'd jumped from his arms. Amethyst eyes caught in dark cobalt and she nodded in understanding before running to catch up with the snowy haired boy.

xXx

"So Allen how did you meet Kanda?" Lenalee asked as they strolled along the shore, Allen's eyes following Timcanpy as he ran towards the water and then ran back before it could touch him, barking joyously in his game.

"Work," Allen said "I suppose you could say he's my boss."

"Oh, office romance," Lenalee giggled noting the blush on Allen's face at the comment, "how did you know?"

"Know what?" Allen asked, Timcanpy running over to him and jumping at his legs. Allen smiled as he picked up the dog.

"That you loved him?" Lenalee said as if it was obvious.

"I...he..." Allen looked down to the caramel fluff ball in his arms barking appreciatively at the attention. "Is it alright to be honest with you?"

"Of course, you're not going to tell me that you don't love him at all and this is just a practical joke or something right?" Lenalee laughed, stopping when she noted his serious expression. 'He wouldn't really say that would he?'

"I can't say that I love him because I'm not even sure what that entails, but I find myself wishing that I never had to leave his side," Allen said absently looking out at the water, "I feel safe with him."

'That idiot,' Lenalee thought wanting to beat some sense into her navy haired friend, 'he's already fallen for you.'

"Well I don't know, Allen," Lenalee grinned, "that sounds a lot like love to me."

"Eh?" Allen turned to face Lenalee, meeting glittering amethyst eyes with his own gem-like silver gaze.

"What do you think?" Lenalee asked, thoroughly amused by the surprised look on Allen's face.

"No, I couldn't possibly..." Allen shook his head, covering his uncertainty with a smile. "It's not like that."

"If you say so," Lenalee laughed, "I'm actually glad though, that he has you. I'd never want to marry him; he's like an older brother to me...though for the most part he acts more like a younger brother, what with how stubborn and selfish he is."

"Stubborn perhaps, but I don't think he's selfish," Allen said "I can't say why, but I get the impression that he cares much more than he lets on."

"For _you_ maybe," Lenalee teased. Allen just smiled in response as they walked along the water's edge, he found her rather easy to talk to, her cheery attitude helping to push back the worries that had been plaguing his mind since the day before.

xXx

"She gone?" Kanda asked as he walked out onto the porch where Allen was sitting.

"Yeah, she said to tell you to keep in touch," Allen said absently running his fingers through Timcanpy's fur, the dog curled up on the boy's lap, tail wagging side to side in pleasure.

"What did you two talk about?" Kanda asked.

"You," Allen said simply, still troubled over what Lenalee had said – he couldn't have fallen in love.

"Is that right?" Kanda asked "think any less of me?"

"I don't think that's possible," Allen said with a slight smirk putting Tim down and standing.

"Al-"

"Yuu! Allen!" Tiedoll called walking around from the front of the house. "Oh there you are. We're going out for dinner so go get ready."

"Mr. Tiedoll," Allen said drawing said man's attention, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm not feeling up to going anywhere so I'll just stay here."

"Oh, that's too bad," Tiedoll frowned, "I suppose Yuu will be staying with you?"

"Ye-"

"You should go have dinner with your family Kanda," Allen said, "it's just for a couple hours and we're leaving tomorrow."

"I'm not going to leave you here alone," Kanda said.

"I promise, I'll be fine," Allen said, resting a hand on Kanda's arm, "you won't see them again for a long time, you should make them happy before you leave."

"But-"

"Please," Allen said looking up at Kanda, shimmering silver eyes partly shaded by snowy bangs, "I'd feel terrible to know that you stayed here on my account."

"Che, fine," Kanda muttered as he tugged the boy into a hug.

xXx

"Allen dear?" Tiedoll asked noting the boy's sombre expression as he sat in front the fire place gazing into the flames. They had returned from dinner a little over an hour ago, Kanda was currently up in his room. Tiedoll had found it strange when the younger boy didn't go to join him but hadn't said anything, but the air around the boy seemed to be continuously darkening. Silver eyes turned to meet warm earthy brown ones. "Is everything alright son?"

"Mr. Tiedoll, why did you want Kanda to marry so badly?" Allen asked the question startling the old man a bit.

"I don't want him to be alone," Tiedoll said "it's not marriage per se, and I don't really care who it is he wants to be with. All I want is for him to be happy. He always insists on being alone, even as a child he'd been like that and I worry for him, it can get very lonely without family and though he'll always have us, he needs someone that is solely his. I was surprised when he brought you here, even more so when he said you were his lover, but I am happy for him."

Allen nodded as he took in the man's words. Kanda was truly lucky to have a father that loved him so unconditionally. It made him wonder why it was that Kanda was doing all this, he could have simply talked about it with Tiedoll and then all of this deception could have been avoided, and Allen was more than sure that Tiedoll would never force anything on his son, even if he felt it would be for his benefit.

"I bet you understand all too well the pains of loneliness," Tiedoll added.

'Lonely? Is that what I am?' Allen asked the empty corridors of his mind. Tears began to fall.

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" Tiedoll asked.

"I'm sorry," Allen said turning away and rubbing at the tears with his sleeve.

"Allen?" Tiedoll frowned resting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "what's really wrong?"

"I-I'm...my heart pounds every time I'm near him, and I get lost looking into his eyes. God it hurts so much to see that expression on his face. I don't know how it happened but-" Allen cut himself off realizing what he was saying quickly making to excuse himself, "never mind. I'm sorry, forget I said anything."

xXx

"Kanda," Allen said as he walked into the room closing the door behind him, voice sounding strained.

"What?" the navy haired male asked, brows instantly furrowing as he stood to approach the younger male.

"This is wrong, we shouldn't be...I can't do this," Allen said shaking his head as he slid down the door.

"Yes you can," Kanda said crouching in front of Allen and resting his hands on the boy's shoulders in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. "Just one more day and then we're leaving and you can forget all about this."

'One more day and I'll die if I have to leave you,' Allen thought though he nodded weakly.

"Okay?" Kanda asked.

"Y-yeah, okay," Allen said, he had agreed to this after all, it was only right that he see it through to the end.

"Good, if it's too much of a strain on you, you can just stay up here," Kanda said as he helped the boy to his feet.

"Alright."

After being reassured by the boy that he'd be fine, Kanda went downstairs in need of a cup of tea and a couple hours worth of meditation.

xXx

'I wonder what got into him,' Kanda frowned as he sipped his tea.

"Yuu," Tiedoll said drawing Kanda's attention away from the cup in his hands.

"What is it?" Kanda asked.

"That boy, I really like him," Tiedoll smiled "I think he could make you very happy Yuu."

"Huh?"

"And I think that you could also make him very happy," Tiedoll said "that boy needs someone-"

"He's not some five year old," Kanda snapped, "he's very self-sufficient and has been living on his own for a long time. He doesn't need someone to hold his hand to walk him across the street."

"You're getting worked up about nothing Yuu," Tiedoll chided, "I was merely trying to get you to realized that what you two have can be more than it is."

"You don't know what you're talking about old man," Kanda scoffed.

"I don't really think you do either," Tiedoll said with a kind fatherly smile, "what are you even doing down here when he looked so distressed earlier? You should be by his side, trying to find out what's wrong and helping him over it."

"He's fine," Kanda said, gaze returning to the teacup in his hands.

"Are you?" Tiedoll asked, smiled fading as he looked at his son seriously. Kanda shot a glare at Tiedoll, abandoning his tea and heading back upstairs.

xXx

"Kanda," Allen called from the couch, having tried to put some distance between them to make everything easier. It didn't help though, it just served to make him crave the warmth and security Kanda provided even more.

"Yeah?" Kanda asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Allen asked.

"What?" Kanda's brows knitted together as he sat up to look at the smaller boy.

"Not like that," Allen said quickly, "just...beside you."

"Why?" Kanda asked though he had no problem with it.

"Please."

"Che, come on then," Kanda said lifting the covers for Allen to crawl in. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Allen mumbled suddenly feeling the need to confide everything about Mana and his fear of drowning to Kanda. Shaking his head he hugged the pillow tightly, fighting back tears of frustration. Kanda noticed with a frown, pulling Allen towards him, dwarfing the smaller body with his own, "what's wrong?"

"I loved him so much, he was the only family I ever had, even if it was for only a few short years," Allen mumbled. "They kept me for days in that cold dank place...but I thought for sure he'd come. He never did and they told me that I was useless and let me go. I went back to where Mana and I...he wasn't happy to see me, the look in his eyes was so cold and frigid like the lake water...he flew into a fit..."

xXx

"_What the hell did you say boy?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Why the fuck did they let you go if you didn't tell them about me?"_

"_I swear I didn't."_

"_You lying little bitch!"_

xXx

"And he came at me with a knife...I...he was the only semblance of family I'd ever had and I panicked and the next thing I knew he was lying dead on the floor."

"I'm terrified of water, it's not the drowning...but every time my head goes under I feel like it's being held there and when I look up it's not them but Mana holding me down," Allen whispered "I feel sick with myself, I killed him and yet he's the one who kills me every night in my dreams."

"Shh," Kanda mumbled, hugging Allen closer. "I'm right here, you can feel me right?"

A weak nod was Allen's response, hands fisting in Kanda's shirt, "I won't let you go so there's no way you can drown, right?" Another nod, "okay, so go to sleep."

Kanda would have never known just by seeing him every day what kind of demons haunted the painfully angelic boy. He'd have never known that this boy could make such beautiful expressions and such painful ones. And he found himself wanting to hold him forever, it would be alright if he felt the same way, he'd keep Allen close and they could start this all over, for real.

xXx

"Do you really have to leave?" Tiedoll asked as he cleared the dishes from breakfast.

"We both have work tomorrow," Kanda said.

"Well alright," Tiedoll sighed, "Allen dear, take care of yourself and my Yuu. Maybe you could convince him to visit more oft-"

"That's enough of that old man," Kanda said steering Allen towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Tiedoll," Allen said with a smile making to pick up his luggage, "eh, Tim? Tim, where'd you go?"

"Che," Kanda scoffed in displeasure as Allen ran back into the house returning a few moments later with the dog.

"Sorry," Allen said as he picked up his bag and followed Kanda down to the docks. He stiffened as Kanda finished putting the bags on, it was his turn to board.

"You won't fall off again," Kanda said reassuringly, "just hold on tight to him and don't stand up."

xXx

The trip back was without incident and for the most part silent, Allen working away on his laptop with Kanda meditating beside him. After they'd landed in LAX and many hours of contemplation on Kanda's part, he'd finally decided to ask Allen to go out with him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kanda called reaching out to grab Allen's hand, "I'll take you home so-"

"That's not necessary Mr. Kanda," Allen said with the professional smile that Kanda was used to seeing around the office, "I'll see you at work later."

'What was that about?' Kanda frowned as the younger male headed out to the taxi pick up.

"Come on, we're not done yet," Kanda snapped as he took Allen's bag from his hand and tugged the boy with him to the long term parking garage, "get in."

"What ar-"

"Get in the damn car," Kanda snapped. With a sigh, Allen did as he was told. The drive to his apartment was silent, save for the occasionally bark from the dog nestled in Allen's arms.

"Thank you for the ride sir," Allen said, frowning in confusion as Kanda parked, stepping out of the car.

"I'll walk you up," Kanda said simply to the questioning look.

"That's really not necessary," Allen said, being completely ignored as Kanda headed towards the front doors. Allen looked back to the car which Kanda had yet to lock with a sigh as he reached in to lock it before closing the door and following after the man.

"Goodni-" Allen was cut off as Kanda pushed him backwards into the apartment one the door was open, "wait where are you-"

"I'm coming inside," Kanda said closing the door behind him.

"Why?" Allen asked glancing around Kanda to the closed door in mild confusion.

"I want to talk to you," Kanda said.

"But-" Allen started, delicate white brows knitting together stepping away from Kanda.

"Just liste-"

"No! You wanted my help for the time while we visited your father, that's it," Allen said firmly, not willing to believe that the feelings he'd developed could possibly be reciprocated, "what happened there-"

"I'm not ready for this to be over Allen," Kanda said seriously as he gripped Allen's shoulders to keep him from moving away, "that fragile boy that I held there...I want to continue holding him."

Allen was silent, silver eyes studying Kanda critically. 'God this can't be real,' Allen thought, though he nodded, leaning into Kanda's chest as the arms that had been holding his shoulders slid down around his waist pulling him into a tight embrace.

That haunting melody keeps playing, but the lips pressing against his sets his heart racing so all he can hear is his heart throbbing and the blood thundering in his veins.

_Sweet rhapsody, the bliss of an instrumental composition in the ecstasy of improvisation._

_End_

* * *

A/N: My math exam is in less than a week and here I am doing this *points up* I do believe I'm screwed. But in any case I had this piece sitting on my computer for a couple months now, I just had the idea with the auction house and stuff drafted out but there was no real plot to it, then I saw The Proposal and got a burst of inspiration.

That part where Allen almost drowns was a scene from the movie that I adored. After I saw it the damn plot bunny in my head wouldn't stop pestering me so it had to be written if only to preserve my sanity. I'm not entirely satisfied with this piece but I figured I might as well share and get some more perspective on it while I'm working on the other piece that I set aside to finish this one.

Romanian Rhapsody is a real piece of music. I came across it purely by chance on youtube being performed by two women but I can't seem to find it anywhere else. If anyone wants to hear the composition this is this video: youtube (dot) com/watch?v=8uiKqTTZxY8

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my work.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


End file.
